Beat
by Kaxel the Burninator
Summary: Namine is sent to spy on Roxas, but discovers something completely different. [NaminexLarxene]
1. Sent

"You're thinking of sending him off?"

"Not _sending_. I like to think of it as…luring."

"Still, you'll be angering them."

"They will not feel anger. Xemnas will feel something close to irritation at the loss of his most important pawn…but that is all."

…

_Most important **pawn.**_

Namine stepped away from the door.

_But I'm **your **most important pawn…_

Because Ansem the Wise had a heart, did he truly think it justified using people? She hugged her sketchbook to her chest and lightly traced her latest drawing with thin fingers. Xemnas was using Roxas for his own ends, without regard to Roxas's feelings. Ansem was doing the same…

"Namine!" A stern voice echoed in the old mansion hallway.

She jumped back, looking much like a deer in headlights. "A-Ansem!" she coughed, shook her head, and held up her drawing. "I came to…show you a picture."

The tall, masked man closed the door behind him and locked it. He didn't seem very impressed by the sketch. "What did you hear?"

"N-Nothing, I just got here!" She smoothed her white dress nervously. "I was talking with Roxas at the Castle-"

"You were told specifically to interact with Xemnas. I gave you no permission to speak to the others." His cold voice bit into her like acid. She shivered and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry; he just looked so lonely…"

"He is a Nobody. He cannot feel loneliness." Ansem unlocked the worn door again and opened it, revealing his mysterious assistant seated calmly at a table. Namine looked away from the hooded man; what she couldn't see of him sent chills down her spine. "Return to the Castle and watch the boy, but do not draw attention to yourself. Understood?"

She gave a defeated nod and bowed her head. "Yes, I understand."

Ansem smiled…or, at least what she perceived to be a smile through his red mask of bandages. "Good, good. Report back to me in three weeks."

The door shut with a deafening slam. A nearby wall hanging fell from one of its fastenings, dangling askew from a single wooden nail. Namine sighed and reached for the scroll, but she wasn't tall enough to straighten it. _Not quite good enough to fix it._ It hung nearly sideways, mocking her with its woven images of a victorious battle. A knight in bloodstained armor held a cotton sword in the air; threads of sunlight glinted off of it and into the eyes of an adoring maiden.

With one fluid movement, she tore the thing from the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've returned." Xemnas smirked and kissed her hand. "How we've missed you."

Namine snatched her hand away. "Your sarcasm is flattering."

"Someone get her one of our coats, geez!" A tall, red-haired man put a hand on her shoulder. "I feel like the sun just walked in here. What's up with that thing?"

She shot him a very confused glance before noticing that he was staring at her dress. "It was given to me."

"A woman of few words, I understand." He grinned and offered a gloved hand. "Name's Axel. If you plan on staying around, I can show you one hell of a better time than this old fart."

Xemnas frowned and crossed his arms. "Namine is a Nobody like us. She does not know how long she will be staying."

Namine shook the strange redhead's hand. "Three weeks." She turned back to Xemnas. "That's all, I think."

The silver-haired Superior smiled and inclined his head before glaring at Axel and departing in a haze of darkness.

"A rain cloud follows that guy." Eight shrugged and started down the hall. "You coming?"

She hesitated a moment, mentally reviewing her orders over and over. Interacting with Axel and the other Nobodies was forbidden. She'd already spoken with Xemnas; it was time to watch Roxas and find out if he'd been dreaming of Sora.

Despite her best efforts, her feet began to move forward.

Axel beamed and continued walking. "I wouldn't stay on this hall too long. All the boring ones live here."

Namine didn't hear him.

_Ansem is kind to me. He took me in when the Organization would not. He gives me a place to stay, and in return I will do what he asks of me._

She repeated those words countless times, even when they became disorderly and lost their meaning in her head.

"Namine?" A feminine voice pierced her thoughts.

She looked up, but instead of Axel, there was a slightly shorter blonde woman standing in front of her.

Namine found herself averting her gaze, for the woman's intense blue eyes greatly overpowered her own.

"Yes. I was following Axel, but…" she stared down the long hallway, but the redhead was nowhere to be found.

"Well, that can only be expected. He probably got tired of waiting and went through a portal. I'm Larxene." Namine shook her outstretched hand. "You don't want to hang out with those guys, anyway. All they do is cause trouble."

"He seemed like a nice person-"

"You don't have to talk like a prisoner, you know." Larxene crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" Namine blinked and backed up. "Like a…prisoner?"

Images of herself in submission flashed through her mind.

"Yes, that's what I said." Twelve repeated irritably. "You're too soft. If you're ever going to survive around all of these men, you'd better speak up. They'll walk all over you."

The small girl opened her mouth to speak, but her vocal cords could not muster a reply to the odd woman.

"I…won't be staying long." She finally managed to squeak, tightening her grip on her sketchbook. "Three weeks is all."

Larxene tilted her head to the side, causing two long strands of hair to fall in her face. "Why only three? Is there somewhere you need to go?"

"No." She replied simply, formulating a believable response. "I…don't know where I'm supposed to be, so I have to keep moving until I find it."

The taller blonde smiled and let her arms fall to her sides. "What if you're supposed to be here?"

Once again, Namine found herself at a loss for words. "I…" she stopped and looked down at her sketchbook.

"Whoa there," Larxene patted her on the shoulder. "Don't get all serious on me; it was just a question."

Rambunctious laughter emanated from a room at the end of the hall labeled "II". Twelve frowned.

"That would be Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx; otherwise known as the Three-Most-Likely-To-Be-Murdered-In-Their-Sleep." She sighed and started toward the room. "We might as well introduce you, as I'm sure Axel has mentioned you to the others."

Namine followed wordlessly, keeping close to the black-robed Nobody.

Larxene opened the door. "Boys, I hate to interrupt you, but we have a guest at the Castle." She put an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and brought her forward into the room.

"Namine!" Xigbar grinned and inclined his head. "The Superior told me you'd be staying a while. I'm Xigbar."

Before any shaking of hands could follow, a certain musician felt the need to throw in his two cents as well.

"Snowflake! I saw you in the dining hall the other day! You blend in with the walls. I'm Demyx." The energetic blonde held out his hand, but all he received was an astonished and horrified look from the petrified Namine.

Larxene cleared her throat loudly and motioned for the still-frozen girl to follow her out of the room.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all." Twelve sighed and opened the door to the library.

Namine gave a small chuckle. "Oh, they were…amusing. A bit energetic, but amusing."

The robed woman turned and tilted her head to the side. "You _are_ a strange one, aren't you? Most people would be more than happy to take a stab at those three."

"They seem like the closest things to 'people' here." The small girl smiled and took a seat at a table. "They bring life to this place."

Larxene opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, a short, blue-haired boy appeared from behind a bookshelf. He smiled caustically and passed the two, offering one sentence with a voice that matched his face, "How is Eleven doing?"

Namine, puzzled by the question, turned to her companion. "Why did he say that?"

She received no answer. No trace of recognition registered in the older Nobody's eyes. For a moment, Twelve's image seemed to break and distort like a porcelain doll fallen to the ground. She clasped her hands in front of her and inhaled deeply, seeming to regain emotional strength as she did so.

Namine reached out for Larxene's hand, but all she received in return was a sharp jolt that forced her back a few steps.

"Excuse me." The disgruntled woman brushed past her smaller counterpart and disappeared out of the library in a field of static electricity.

Zexion, the instigator, grinned satisfactorially and bowed slightly. "Namine, is it?" his voice gained a velvet tone, much like an artificial silver lining, "If I were you, I would not trust Twelve. She is…unstable. Her judgement is clouded by that which she has lost."

"W-What has she lost?" The short blonde found it difficult to maintain eye contact with the strange boy. The intensity of his gaze made her uneasy.

"Does it matter to you, little puppet?" He responded quickly, sarcastically. "I thought you were only here to rid us of problematic Thirteen?"

Namine blinked and cleared her throat. "You must be Zexion. The psychic." She smiled. "It is pointless to lie to you, then."

"You aren't even supposed to be talking to me." He replied calmly. "What will your master say?"

"He isn't my master." She hugged her sketchbook tightly to her chest.

Zexion shrugged, inclined his head respectfully, and made his way into the tall bookshelves. She took it that he wished to end the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larxene slammed her door.

"Testy, are we?" A silky voice wafted through the room.

Lightning cracked from her fingertips, stopping inches from the speaker's face. "Why are you-"

Marluxia grabbed her wrist and stood. "Turning on your own lover, Larxene?" He tilted her chin upward and stared into her eyes. "Have you changed so?"

"I haven't!" she protested, trying in vain to break free of his grip. "What do you want? Don't you have plotting to do?"

He kissed her suddenly, grabbing her around the waist with one hand and smoothing her hair with the other. It was controlling, different. Dominant. Cruel. She pushed him away, tears forming in her eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

Eleven grinned and walked casually past her in silence, closing the door on his way out.


	2. Met

_Knock, knock._

Larxene twitched in her bed. "Go away." She said firmly, covering her face with a pillow.

The doorknob twisted, but to no avail. The newly installed deadbolt kept a secure metal wall between Twelve and the annoyance outside.

"I said go away!" Static electricity danced around the room.

"Larxene…?" a timid voice called nervously.

The door flew open in the seconds following. Namine was pulled inside the room by a long black-robed arm.

Twelve closed and locked her barrier once more, taking a step back and sighing.

"Is everything okay?" Namine asked worriedly, extending a comforting hand but not daring to touch the nymph again.

The raging Nobody opened her mouth, fully prepared to rant about Marluxia, but then noticed the burn marks on her companion's hand.

"I did that, didn't I?" She gently touched the burns, taking a seat on her bed and sighing. "Man…I have got to get over him."

Namine sat beside her. "By 'him', you mean Marluxia?" the small girl was careful to keep her burned hand out of view. She was also careful not to mention the fact that doors were little good against darkness portals.

"Yes, Marluxia." Larxene growled the name. "He's changed, and not for the better. I don't want anything more to do with him."

Sandaled feet swung back and forth idly. "You're scared of him, aren't you?" light blue eyes bored into deeper sapphire ones. "You're scared that he'll destroy you if he feels he has no more use for you."

"He hasn't had any use for me in a while." She averted her gaze. "Except for normal male needs." Her stomach knotted in disgust.

Namine stopped swinging her legs. All instinct told her to offer a comforting hug to the distraught Twelve. All obedience told her to stay out of the Organization's affairs and find Roxas.

Instinct won.

Larxene twitched but didn't complain. "You didn't seem like the touchy type."

"It's not touchy. It's consoling." Namine retorted, moving to her original place on the bed.

Twelve stood and grinned. "Now I've angered you."

"No. People just generally don't reject condolence like that."

"Since we're not people, does it still count?"

The small girl clamped her mouth shut and moved toward the door. "Now you've angered me."

Larxene smiled and tilted her head to the side as her companion departed. It was apparent that Namine disliked pessimism.

"Nice move."

She whirled, brandishing her daggers. "Marluxia-"

"Nope." Axel grinned and leaned against the wall. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Twelve let her shoulders slump and took her previous sitting spot on her bed. "I have a door, you know."

"Doors are a human device. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt you." His mouth twisted into a smile.

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Interrupt? What exactly do you mean by that?"

Eight shrugged. "You tell me. I've only seen that smile on you once before." He patted his friend on the shoulder. "Just don't make quick decisions, okay? I know this whole Marluxia thing is hard for you, but don't feel like you have to fall in love again right away."

"…In love? What the hell, Axel?" she followed him to the door. "Who ever said I was in love? That little girl just got to the Castle today!"

"So you're saying there's potential, given enough time?" Axel replied teasingly, lingering in the hall. "And I used your door, so be happy."

Larxene leaned angrily against the doorframe, glaring at the pyro as he left. "I am _not _in love. And there's no potential." She grumbled, retreating into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was less than lively. Demyx had taken it upon himself to invite Namine to the table, an event that Larxene was not ready for. Axel's frequent winks and grins didn't help, either.

Tension graced the fourteen diners as the white-clad girl took a seat between Larxene and Marluxia. An innocent act in the eyes of the girl, but a deadly mistake to the pink-haired psychopath next to her.

He said nothing, but the promising glitter in his eyes revealed his thoughts to everyone at the table.

Larxene hid a smile in her hand.

Namine looked rather confused when everyone began to eat. She lightly tapped Twelve on the shoulder, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hmm?" The nymph looked up from her corn.

"Umm…why are they eating?" The small girl whispered.

Larxene laughed and set down her food. "Because it's dinner time. Aren't you used to eating at dinner?"

"No, it's just…" A rosy hue tinted her pale cheeks. "Where I used to be, we always said grace before eating."

"Ah, Namine. Your naivety amazes me." Xemnas laughed heartily and was echoed by many of the other members. "God rules over the light. As Nobodies, we are shunned by both that and darkness. Didn't you know that?"

"Yes, but-"

"I say grace!" Demyx interjected loudly. "In my head!" He gave Namine a reassuring grin.

Xemnas shook his head in disapproval but said nothing, turning his attention to his potato soup.

Larxene offered Nine a thankful smile, patting the embarrassed Namine on the arm.

"Axel," Marluxia said suddenly, "would you meet me in the garden after dinner?"

Twelve shot Eleven an uneasy glance. Eleven answered with a nod.

"Of course." Eight replied, leaning back in his chair. "Will the lovely Larxene be joining us?"

"Not tonight." She replied dryly, glaring into her steak.

Namine, once again, looked confused. This time she remained silent and tried to focus on her food.

The rest of the meal was rather uneventful, save for a few random outbursts from the Three-Most-Likely-To-Be-Murdered-In-Their-Sleep.

Larxene, nervous from Axel's impromptu invitation to the garden, felt reluctant to simply return to her room. Instead, she joined Namine and Demyx in the recreation room. Nine and the Castle's new addition seemed to be getting along especially well since dinner.

"Let's play a game." Demyx suggested, poking Twelve in the side.

The nymph dodged his playful action, crossing her arms. "Which game?"

The musician's energetic smile retreated into a frown. "What's with this sudden coldness, huh?"

"How about this?" Namine interrupted, holding up a box.

"Charades?" Larxene couldn't help but smile.

"Perfect." A devious grin crept onto the nocturne's face.

"So you're planning to overthrow Xemnas's dictatorship?" Axel, amused by the seemingly impossible idea, shook his head in disbelief. "Easier said than done, my friend."

Marluxia nodded, a satisfied smirk gracing his thin lips. "It will be done, as long as you obey my every order."

"I must admit, the idea of becoming your slave isn't exactly what I wanted for Christmas." Eight shrugged. "But if it means getting a heart faster, I'm in."

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

"No fair! How was I supposed to know you were flying like a duck? That was distinctly a chicken!" Demyx protested, pouting.

"Nine, chickens don't usually fly." Larxene replied flatly. "Didn't you get a hint when I did the duck call?"

"Ducks don't sound like that!"

"Have you ever heard a duck?"

"…No."

Larxene grinned and added another point to her sheet. "It's settled, then."

Namine drew a card, suppressing her mirth at the other two Nobodies' antics. "Hmm…" she wondered how she was to act out a grandfather clock.

A graceful assassin broke her concentration. "He's in." piercing eyes focused on Larxene.

"What?" The word was almost a growl, causing even Marluxia to blink in surprise.

He quickly regained his composure. "I believe Eight will be a welcome addition to the team, don't you?"

Axel nodded. "Hey, Larxy. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Twelve gritted her teeth. "Please do not include me in any more of your activities, Eleven."

He replied by leaving. Silently.

Axel followed.


	3. Bonded

"What happened back there?" Namine asked quietly, sitting rigidly on Larxene's bed as the older Nobody paced impatiently back and forth. "What did Eleven mean when he said 'team'?"

Twelve sighed and stood with her back to her friend. "He's crazy. For a while, he made me crazy, too." She turned slowly, clasping her hands in front of her. "He wants to take over the Organization. He thinks that Xemnas is letting personal revenge get in the way of our true goal."

"Personal revenge…?" Namine blushed but hid it well. This kind of information would be invaluable to Ansem, but to divulge it would be to betray Larxene. She finally understood why her 'master' didn't want her interacting with his test subjects.

"He is acting out the will of his Somebody, Xehanort." The nymph ran a hand through her hair, taking a seat on the ground. "Xehanort wanted to conduct experminents on people's hearts and the heart of all worlds." She shrugged. "So that's what Xemnas is trying to do. At the same time, he wants to get our hearts back. His interests are slowing our progress."

Namine nodded slowly, mediating a mental battle over whether or not she should relay her answer to Ansem. "Why don't you just leave?"

"I wish it was that easy." Larxene laughed bitterly. "In this 'brotherhood', all deserters are considered traitors and are promptly hunted down and destroyed."

Namine sighed and stood. "I'm sure all will end well. Xemnas has made it this far, after all." She picked up her sketchbook. "I'm off to bed."

Larxene shook her head, puzzled at her friend's sudden abandonment of the subject, but shrugged it aside.

"What do you keep in that thing?" Twelve nodded to the sketchbook.

The small girl let her hand fall from the doorknob. An eager gesture. "Drawings."

"Of what?"

"Things I find interesting."

Larxene grinned and cocked her head to the side. "Draw me something?"

Namine opened her mouth to reply, but the nymph's remark had caught her off guard. It was playful, almost…flirtatious. She composed herself quickly. "You don't remind me of anything interesting." With that, she exited the room.

Twelve blinked and stomped her foot in disbelief. Had she really said something so daring? Axel's words echoed in her head.

She wondered if she was going crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Draw me something?_

Namine glared at a blank sheet of sketch paper. Despite her best efforts, she'd ended up in the library the next morning, thinking of something to draw for Larxene.

A landscape was too plain for the nymph; a flower too feminine. The small girl made a mental note that any type of greenery would probably remind Twelve of Marluxia.

Instead, she focused on Larxene's elemental values. Soon, however, she gave up. A storm with lightning bolts would be too cliché.

Namine, drained of inspiration, sighed and stared out the window into the garden. Eleven, in an apron, was tending to his plants. Xigbar, Demyx, and Axel were throwing stones into a pond and annoying various marine life forms.

Larxene sat apart from the group, leaning against a tree next to the pond. Midmorning sunlight penetrated the thin canopy of leaves and glinted off of her blonde hair. Reflections of the water played across her face; dancing white lines and an ethereal blue glow gave her the likeness of a…nymph. Namine put pencil to paper and began to draw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is disobeying." Ansem frowned disapprovingly.

Hollow laughter emanated from the folds of his mysterious assistant's hood. "You expected her to do anything else?"

The middle-aged scientist crossed his arms. "Namine knows her orders. She is trying to test me."

"Maybe she is simply testing herself." The cloaked man commented, shrugging lightly.

A smirk (or something close to it – the assistant couldn't tell) graced Ansem's bandaged face. "I'm sure you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening shadows striped the library with black bands of invading darkness. Axel walked from wall sconce to wall sconce, igniting a small flame in each. Zexion arranged the books on the shelves, a mundane task that entertained none but him.

Namine sat alone, putting the finishing touches on her sketch. She'd been kicking herself all day for not obaining a reference picture, but overall she thought that the drawing turned out decent.

Larxene was beautiful by herself, she didn't need a picture to confirm that.

_…What?_

"Are you Namine?" An indifferent voice sounded next to her.

Startled out of her odd daydream, the small girl jumped and turned, finding herself face-to-face with her target.

"Y-Yes, I am." She tried her best to put on a sweet smile. "You're Roxas, right?"

"Yes."

She wondered where he'd appeared from and how he'd taken a seat beside her so quietly. Suddenly, her task of spying on him seemed just a bit harder.

"That's Larxene." He said. His voice was very emotionless, very plain. It was a statement, nowhere close to a question.

Namine coughed unexpectedly to hide her discomfort. "It is."

"It's pretty."

"Thank you."

Roxas folded his hands in his lap. "Why are you drawing pictures of Larxene?"

"She asked me to." The small girl focused solely on Thirteen's face to block out all other thoughts.

"So you two are friends?" His calm blue eyes showed no sign of interest. Namine guessed that he was simply trying to be polite.

"I guess you can say that. I haven't known her for very long." She smoothed the front of her dress, wanting very much to escape the conversation.

Roxas unknowingly granted her wish. He stood and inclined his head respectfully. "It was nice meeting you." With an almost distracted air, he wandered away and out of the library.

Just as Namine began to form thoughts about Roxas's mental instability, a gloved finger tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, snowflake!" Familiar green eyes beamed at her.

"Only Demyx can call me that." She said, giving a small smile and inconspicuously hiding her sketchbook.

Axel sat on the table and shook his head. "Pet names already? Xigbar won't be happy about this."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to the prettiest girl in the castle."

"No, really, what do you want?"

He shot her a hurt glance and shrugged dramatically. "Do I always have to want something to compliment you?"

Namine stood, gave him a pointed glance, and headed to her room. Of course, he followed.

"Okay, maybe there's a small favor involved-"

"Two days at this castle, Axel. Two days and I already know your habits." She entered the room and switched on the light. "So I'll ask you for the third time; what do you want?"

He stopped in the doorway, all traces of a playful mood gone from his face. Instead, it was plagued with shadow. "Castle Oblivion is about to live up to its name." He looked down the hall both ways before continuing. "Chaos will have its way here. However, I believe I've chosen the right side. Roxas, on the other hand, has not."

"Roxas?" She turned, interested. "I thought you two were friends?"

"There are no friends here, only alliances. I thought Roxas could be trusted, but I was wrong. He plans to betray our cause." Axel spat the last words. "Marluxia and I know why you're here; Zexion told us." He grinned at Namine's frown. "But we're the only ones that know, don't worry."

"My purpose here is to simply gather information about Roxas, not to remove him or influence him in any way." She replied, hugging her sketchbook close.

Eight backed away from the door. "I came to ask you to do your job faster. The faster Ansem acts, the more time you can have to get distracted by Larxene."

Namine had a cold reply on the tip of her tongue, but the redhead was gone. She swallowed it; a bitter taste.


	4. Blended

"I will be departing very soon." Xemnas announced, crossing his arms and leaning back on his throne. "I trust that all of you will continue as planned in my absence. I have no doubts that the boy will infiltrate before I return."

Marluxia shot a victorious glance to Axel and Larxene; the former nodded back, the latter grimaced.

"We will handle the situation." Saix inclined his head to the Superior.

"I trust that you will, Seven." Xemnas replied in a silk-lined voice, not uncommon when he was addressing the berserker.

Zexion cleared his throat and shifted, mildly upset at the interruption of his reading. "If flirting is what you called us here for, Superior, then I believe I will excuse myself." He jumped down nimbly and exited.

Vexen coughed loudly and did the same, minus the speaking. Saix, after a discreet glare at Xemnas, followed the academic, calling his name softly.

"And now you've started a war. Zexy's in a rotten mood and the scientist is jealous. We might have to move to the bomb shelter." Axel swung his legs over the arm rest of his throne and stretched out sideways.

Xemnas pursed his lips. "The disobedience in this castle is astounding. Maybe the boy's coming will put you all in your place." He left through a darkness portal.

A few tendrils of darkness in her peripheral vision were the only indications to Larxene that Roxas had left via portal as well. She sighed and gave Demyx a helpless glance.

Said musician shrugged and grinned. "Hey, at least we get the rest of the day off." He practically danced through a portal. Larxene gave in and portaled her way back to the recreation room.

"Hmm. I don't think she likes you." Axel poked Marluxia with his toe.

"Larxene is becoming a hindrance to our cause. She is disappointing me." The assassin shook his head slowly.

Eight sat upright. "Well, you are kind of a dick."

"Beautiful vocabulary, Axel."

"Thanks, fuckface."

Marluxia jumped to the floor, softening the fall with flower petals. Axel fell and rolled.

"Does everything you do have to be so gay?" the redhead eyed the pile of rose petals suspiciously.

"I'll see you in the garden tonight." Eleven moved toward the door.

"See, even that. Did you have to say it like that? Now it sounds like we're gonna have hot sex there or something- hey, are you listening?"

The assassin was, indeed, not listening. He was halfway down the hall. Axel sighed and headed for Demyx's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larxene leaned against a tall white pillar, staring blindly into the sunset. She knew it was probably bad for her eyes, but this way, when she looked away, the sunset would be imprinted on the backs of her eyelids. The sunset instead of Namine.

She was puzzled by her sudden interest in the girl – the _young _girl. She'd never really stopped to consider just how old Namine was. Feeling like a dirty pedophile, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, smiling at the blue-and-green image of the sunset still swimming in her vision. No pedophiles there.

"Larxene?" a soft voice. Well, crap. "Larxene, are you here?"

She sighed deeply. "No."

Namine sat down beside her. "I heard what happened today."

"What, the very pointless meeting? Yeah. That sucked." Twelve iced her voice, much too vulnerable to be talking to the girl that made her heart race.

The small girl seemed to notice. "You okay?"

"Mhmm."

"You look upset."

"Well, I'm not."

"You _sound _upset."

"Well, I'm _not_." The nymph hissed, drawing her knees up to her chin.

The two sat in silence for several minutes, Namine staring intently into the older woman's eyes and Larxene staring intently into the rapidly disappearing sun.

"That's probably bad for you." Aqua eyes blinked nervously.

"I know. It seems there's been a lot of that lately."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

Silence.

More silence.

Namine squirmed uncomfortably. "Hey," she brightened, pulling out her sketchbook, "I drew you something!"

Larxene tried her hardest not to smile. "Cool."

The small girl withered in the frozen reply. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I-" _like you. _"I've had a bad day, that's all." The nymph faked a grin and ruffled her friend's hair. "Don't worry about it. So, let's see this picture."

Twelve leaned over Namine's shoulder as she opened to the correct page. Their close proximity made it all the more awkward when the picture was finally revealed.

The artistic blonde had captured Larxene's every detail in graphite strokes – it was a lover's style. Emotion had gone into that drawing.

A small smile crept onto the nymph's face, while an embarrassed flush stained Namine's.

"Uh, d-do you like it? I didn't have anything else to do all day, and-"

"I love it." Twelve replied, virtually speechless. Part of her wanted to embrace the small girl, right there, and kiss the hell out of her. The other, more rarional part told her that the picture was a coincidence and she should just thank her and go to bed.

Rationality won.

"It's amazing, Namine. I didn't know you drew so well!" Larxene beamed at her friend, giving her a quick hug. "Thank you." She glanced nonchalantly toward the almost-set sun. "Oh, I'd better be getting to bed. See you in the morning!"

Namine was left alone, sitting against a pillar in the fading twilight. She leaned back, half-smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larxene sighed and rolled over in her bed. It had been three days since the picture incident. She and Namine had been 'hanging out' more than ever, but not once had the nymph had enough courage to say anything about her odd feelings.

After all, what were the chances of Namine accepting them? She seemed like a fairly sheltered girl, even though she was a Nobody-

And that brought on the second question. How exactly was she to explain to a _virtual stranger _that she, without a heart, had managed to get a crush?

_No. Don't think that. Not a crush._

Larxene punched the headboard.

It hadn't helped that her dreams had decided to turn against her, either. Night after night, visions of blue eyes and soft skin plagued her otherwise calm sleep cycles. She resolved this by not sleeping.

It worked for a little over two days. But then, the third day, when all of the caffeine had worn off, it was all she could do to keep her eyes open.

She wandered out into the hallway, headed mindlessly toward Namine's room. The corridor was a blur of white before her half-closed eyes; she ran into one of the other Organization members but didn't bother to stop and apologize.

"Larxene?" Namine looked up from her sketchbook. "You look like a zombi-"

Twelve pulled the small girl into a tight embrace, tilting her chin up and kissing her roughly before she had time to complain.

Namine put up surprisingly little resistance, offering only a weak shove when Larxene pushed her up against the wall.

Axel leaned against the doorframe, grinning. It was obvious that the two either didn't notice him or were completely ignoring his presence. Whatever the case, he considered what he was witnessing payment enough for Larxene running into him in the hallway.


	5. Confused

It seemed like forever that the two leaned against the wall, warm in each other's arms and saying nothing. Larxene felt vaguely embarrassed by the whole thing – normal people get _coffee _when they're tired, but no, not her.

Namine didn't know what to say – the feeling she hadn't been able to put into words had been shoved upon her, and it was kind of scary. She shivered slightly when she recalled Twelve's lips against hers. It was…new. She didn't know if she'd been ready for it.

The small girl stiffened suddenly as the two began to fall over toward the bed. _Oh, no. _She pushed back, but the taller and stronger Nobody's weight was too much for her. They fell heavily, bouncing slightly before resting…very close to each other.

"L-Larxene, I don't know if this is a good idea- Larxene?" Namine squirmed out from underneath the other.

To her great surprise, Twelve was _asleep_. She stifled a laugh. The smile disappeared when the tall woman rolled onto her side and curled into the blankets, replaced by a look of distraught caring.

Namine sighed and smoothed Larxene's blonde hair back, tucking the two long strands behind her ears.

_Why did you have to do that…? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Making out_?" Demyx practically yelled, sitting straight up in his chair. "When did this happen?"

Axel smirked. "About twenty minutes ago in Namine's room. What, don't believe me? Go see for yourselves."

Two and Nine looked at each other, then to Axel, then both disappeared through darkness portals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My, that _does _sound embarrassing." Zexion sipped his tea calmly, marveling at his 'new friend' and her sudden problems.

Larxene fell silent, aware of the fact that she'd stormed into the library and poured her feelings onto the first person she saw, who, oddly enough, happened to be a person she didn't particularly get along with.

She crossed her arms. "I'm sorry for dumping this on you."

"No, go right ahead." He offered a small smile. "Contrary to popular opinion, sarcasm isn't my only market."

While the response was given in his usual indifferent voice, Twelve decided to take his word. There was a fifty-fifty chance that he was telling the truth.

"Well, to make a long story longer, I feel horrible about the whole thing." She glared into her tea. "Next time I decide to go three days without sleeping, I'm finding a way to quarantine myself."

Six set his cup down lightly, clearing his throat. "Have you spoken to her about it?"

She scoffed. "What would I say? 'Hey, sorry for _attacking _you in your room!'."

"Well, she might have liked it. You said that she stayed with you until you woke up."

"Yeah, and then politely told me to leave. I think she hates me. She hasn't talked to me in two days."

"Ah, but _you _haven't talked to _her _in two days, either. You're already treating this so one-sided."

Larxene narrowed her eyes at the short boy. "Do you plan out these kinds of conversations?"

"No, I read a lot. You should try it. It helps." He repositioned himself in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "Did she say anything else after it happened?"

"Only something about how she 'can't do this'. I was halfway down the hall, so I didn't hear all of it." The nymph's confusion was quickly melting into rage. "Dammit, why is this so hard?"

Zexion paused for a long while, eyebrows knitted in thought. He was obviously thinking deeply. "There's something you should know about Namine."

Larxene unfolded her arms, fully focused on her companion. "What?"

"I'm only telling you this because it's affecting you. There's no need to inform the others."

"I understand."

"Namine wasn't…she wasn't wandering when she arrived here." Six sighed, frustrated. He hadn't planned to tell anyone, but now _three _others would know. "She was sent here."

"Sent…? I don't…" Larxene frowned and leaned forward in her chair. "This is serious, isn't it?"

"Very. The one who sent her is our former teacher, Ansem the Wise. He is gathering information on Roxas as part of his plan to bring us down." Zexion scanned the library before continuing. "Namine works for him, Twelve. She's the one observing Thirteen."

The nymph's vision swam, but she wasn't sure if it was because of dizziness or tears. "So she's here to-"

"Aid in our demise." Six finished, standing up. "Do what you will with this information, but keep it from the others."

She watched him walk away but didn't really see him. She saw Namine's blonde hair and Namine's sapphire eyes and felt Namine's lips and her smooth skin. She tried to fathom how the girl could ever be a spy, a backstabber – a _liar_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock, knock. Deja-vu. _

"Larxene?"

She turned her gaze to the door but made no move to answer it.

"_Larxene?_" That wasn't Namine's voice.

The door swung open. Axel strode in, closing it behind him. "What the hell? Are you ever coming out today?"

"I was 'out' this morning. In the library." She replied flatly.

"We have a library?" He made an attempt at a joke, only to be rewarded with an ice-laced glare. "Kidding, kidding!" he threw his hands up, chuckling. "But seriously, come out. We thought you died."

"My Proof would have dimmed, dumbass." Larxene sat on her bed and put her boots on. "I'll come out. What's for lunch?"

"Do you seriously expect me to know that?"

"Never mind, I'll ask Demyx." She didn't bother waiting for his reply, instead opting to take the easy way out of the conversation – a darkness portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uno!" Demyx cried gleefully, dancing slightly in his chair.

Namine stared at the cards in silence, mumbling a "Congratulations, Demyx" emotionlessly.

He stopped dancing, pawing sadly at his friend's arm. "Hey, you promised to be happy."

"Sorry, I guess I couldn't keep that." She said with a tiny smile. "Hey, I have to go."

The musician pouted and crossed his arms. "Why?"

She stood up and shook her head. "I'll be back later, don't worry."

He watched dejectedly as the small girl left the room, wondering where it was that she went every day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Roxas." Namine sat down beside her friend, taking out her sketchbook. "How has your day been?"

The emotionless boy shrugged. "Okay. Axel brought me ice cream."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah. I just wish he would try to understand me a little more." Roxas sighed and glanced to Namine. "He doesn't _want _to understand."

"About Sora?" The small girl asked timidly, knowing that this was a dangerous subject to bring up.

His blue eyes hardened momentarily. "They're all being lied to. Even Xemnas. They'll all die if they don't stop. Sora will kill them."

"How do you know?" She proceeded with caution, choosing her words carefully. "Was it in the dreams?"

"Yes." Roxas fell silent. "I want to find him before he gets here. That way everyone will be safe."

Namine leaned her head on his shoulder. "I would tell you that you've got a good heart, but I don't want to ruin the conversation."

He smiled – an actual smile – and sighed again. "Axel will never forgive me for leaving." His bottom lip quivered. "He won't."

"Don't say that," she sat up and gave him a stern look. "If he's really your friend, he'll respect your decision. Besides," she grinned, "it's for a good cause, right?"

Roxas's face looked stunned for a moment, then softened into a laugh. "You sounded just like Larxene just then. I think she's rubbing off on you."

_Don't mention rubbing._

Namine shivered and shrugged off the feeling.

"Anyway, Roxas, when were you planning on leaving?" Her left eye twitched, but the boy never noticed.

Instead, he looked out the window. "I don't know. Sora will be here within two weeks. I should leave in one."

The small girl almost couldn't bring herself to document the reply in her sketchbook. Roxas was trying to save the rest of the Organization, and she was in the process of getting him captured. His leaving would be pointless, and the Organization would still fall. Guilt knotted her stomach.

She scratched out the notes she'd taken and stood up. "I hope you make the right decision, Roxas, whatever 'right' is." She gave him a quick hug and left, headed toward the garden. Axel was bound to be there.


	6. Consumed

"Hey, Demyx, what's for lunch?" Larxene appeared next to the musician on the floor of his room.

Nine jumped almost three feet in the air. "Gah! Larx!" He crossed his arms, breathing heavily and obviously off-guard. "Don't do that! Anyway, lunch was just sandwiches today. Saix added that black food coloring to the bread again, so I guess that makes them dark-wiches."

Twelve rolled her eyes. "Seven can't go one day without manifesting his drama somehow. I'll just starve until dinner."

"Hey, uh…" Demyx started, unsure of how to word his question. "How are things going with you?"

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Fine, why?"

"Oh, just wondering…" He twiddled his thumbs, eventually focusing on putting away the Uno cards.

Twelve decided to help, putting the box of cards back into the game chest. She eyed Demyx suspiciously; the musician seemed very anxious about something.

"Are you and Namine having problems?" He blurted out, covering his mouth afterward and stomping his foot in anger. He'd promised Namine that he wouldn't talk to Larxene about their situation.

The tall blonde almost crushed her fingers while closing the game chest, snatching her hand back just in time. She gave Demyx what she fancied was the strangest look she'd ever given anyone. "What did she say?"

"Um…uh…look, a distraction!" The musician disappeared through a darkness portal. Larxene sighed and put a hand on her forehead. So, Namine thought they were having problems…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you want me to do about it, kiss and make up for you?" Axel leaned back against a tree. "Just talk to her."

"I can't." Namine sat on a rock and sighed.

"Why?"

"Ansem will have my head if he finds out what happened!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "If he doesn't already know!" Axel stepped back, surprised by the timid girl's sudden surge of anger. "He sees everything, Axel!"

"Who sees everything?" A soft voice sounded from behind her. She stood and whirled, finding herself inches away from Marluxia. "Are you having…trouble, little spy?"

Namine opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, a cold shiver ran up her spine and escaped her body in the form of a tiny gasp. She stumbled backward and was caught by strong arms.

"Marly, don't give her a heart attack!" Axel flashed Eleven a nervous smirk, noticing the malevolent glint in his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the small girl's shoulders. "She's fragile."

Marluxia circled the two slowly and ignored his 'friend'. "Tell me, Namine…what happened between you and Larxene?"

Axel picked the girl up and backed away. "I think that's her business, Eleven."

"Don't cross me, Eight." The assassin moved forward and reached out toward Namine. "I want to know what the rat has been meddling in."

The small blonde shut her eyes tight and clung to Axel's cloak, wishing she could melt into it. "Use a portal, Axel, please just use a portal."

"He won't." Marluxia laughed, winding a lock of her hair around his finger. "Because he knows I'll kill him if he does."

Axel swallowed hard, trying to regulate his breathing. "Marluxia, why do you care so much about her and Larxene? You two were over a long time ago." He took a few more steps back, feeling a cold wall behind him and cursing under his breath.

"Larxene is mine." He said in his deadly silk voice.

"I don't want her!" Namine yelled, eyes still squeezed shut. "You can have her, just let me go!" she pulled slightly away from Axel, realizing him to be a potential threat.

Marluxia's eyes quickly froze over. "Why would she choose you? You're pathetic. A tool-" his words were cut off by a grunt of pain.

Namine opened her eyes slowly, finding to her surprise that Eleven's attention had turned.

He held his wrist as blood dripped to the ground. Protruding from the middle of his hand was a bright blue-and-yellow dagger. Larxene moved forward from the shadows.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She held three more daggers in her right hand and four in her left. All were aimed at Marluxia.

The assassin smiled and pulled the dagger out of his hand. "Protecting you, darling." He twirled the blade in his other hand. "And you thank me by stabbing me."

"Protecting me? From what? The only one I need protection from is you!" Twelve threw another dagger. This time, however, it was blocked by her former lover's scythe. It fell harmless to the dirt.

"Larxene, you know about Namine, don't you?" He swung his weapon and leaned it against his shoulder.

Namine reached out from Axel's grip. "Marluxia, don't-"

"I know." Twelve gave the small girl an apologetic look. "I know already."

The blonde went limp, letting her arm fall and hit against Axel's side. "Larxene-" her voice cracked and she closed her mouth.

Twelve stroked the side of her face. "Hey, don't look so sad." She grinned, but it soon disappeared as she turned back to Eleven.

"I think you should leave." She said solemnly. "Your presence isn't needed."

"My presence isn't needed." Marluxia repeated, his voice dripping with acid. Suddenly, however, he smiled. "Very well, darling." He disappeared through a portal.

Axel exhaled slowly. "Okay, all three of us are screwed."

"Don't be sure." Larxene crossed her arms. "You and I are his only allies. He won't drop us so easily."

Eight set Namine on her feet, then waved to them both. "I'll talk to Marly. You two need to talk." He bypassed the use of a darkness portal and walked out of the garden.


End file.
